


I Got Issues But You Got 'em Too

by itsscrow



Series: Prove I'm Alright [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but not really graphic, i still don't know how to tag, i think D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: “You think you can die and it won't hurt me? Dying in battle is one thing, Wade.  But killing yourself? Do you know what it's like not being able to save someone you love? Because let me tell you, I've lost a shit ton of people. I’m sick of it.”





	I Got Issues But You Got 'em Too

**So Give 'em All To Me And I'll Give Mine To You**

It was perfect day, clear blue skies and not a single cloud in sight. The city buzzing with noise as usual. It was one of those rare days where not only was the whether nice, but there wasn’t a single crime being committed. So where did things go horribly wrong?

“Spidey?”

This was wrong.

 “Webs?”

So very very wrong.

Deadpool whimpers as he moves cautiously over to the crumpled and still - so unnaturally still- form of the spider themed hero.

“Petey?” he calls again, inching closer until he is finally able to see the blood pooling underneath the smaller man.

**[You finally did it. You killed the one person that ever gave a fuck about you. Good job dumbass]**

“He’s not! He’s not dead! Spidey- _Peter -_ wake up please!”

**[All because of your extremely low self-esteem.]**

Deadpool whines and pulls Peter’s seemingly limp body closer to him, hands fumbling over the lithe body, gently pushing down on the wounds that covered his body in an attempt to halt the bleeding. 

 **[And you know what else is fucked up? The fact that he knew what you were planning to do and he** ** _still_** **trusted you. He chose** ** _you_** **over himself, and you still shot him.]**

Deadpool lifts the small hero’s body, watching his head fall to the side. He needed to get him somewhere warm, somewhere safe where he could patch him up.

**[There’s no patching this up! You killed him you monster!]**

“He’s _not_ dead!” he seethes with gritted teeth.

 **[Oh; so an unmoving,** **_bleeding_ ** **, body that - need I remind -** **_you_ ** **shot, is alive? Who are you trying to convince? The voice in your head or yourself?]**

Deadpool parkours over rooftops, rushing his way over to his apartment.

**[A shitty apartment at that. Seriously, you’d think after having Spidey over a couple times you’d be a decent human being and clean the fuck up.]**

“Well not _everyone_ has the luxury of cleaning ‘the fuck up’ when they’re _fucking_  busy!” Deadpool screams, kicking his apartment’s window open. The glass shattering at the force, showering the rotten floor with its shards.

**[You’re right. You only have ALL the time in the world after all.]**

“Shut up!” He screeches, and despite the anger starting to boil up inside him, he _gently_ lays Spider-Man’s body on his bed and removes the mask from both his face and the hero’s, “If I could fucking punch you’re intangible ass I would!”

 **[You could always shoot yourself. After all I’m you. The “voice” in your head. The** **_box_ ** **.]**

“Seeing how I’m trying to save Spidey’s life I think that would be a bit counterproductive wouldn’t you say?”

There was a small shift on the bed, Deadpool wouldn’t have noticed it if it weren’t for the fact that he was leaning over the hero with gauze and antibiotics.

“Did...he just move.” He whispered.

**[What’dya know]**

There was a cough and Deadpool immediately began working on cleaning out the wounds.

“Holy shit baby boy.”

Peter lets out a pained laugh, and forces his eyes open just enough to see red.

“Why the actual _FUCK_ did you do that? Holy fuck you could’ve died! Hell I _thought_ you were dead! The box was trying to tell me so too but I couldn’t believe it. Oh my fucking God sweetums if you died I would’ve-”

**[Would’ve what? Killed yourself? You’d just keep coming back. Isn’t it funny how the bad guys always survive tragedy?]**

“Well he’s fucking alive so that ‘always’ is a bit questionable.”

**[For now]**

“You okay?” Peter asks, his voice barely audible.

“Am..Am _I_ okay?” Deadpool pulls his arms back and threw his hands up, “You’re the one bleeding out! Because of _ME_. I should be asking you that!”

He returns to wrapping up Peter’s injuries with gauze, forcing his eyes to stay focused on the task at hand rather than staring the pale and clammy face.

“They say everyone has that one person they’d take a bullet for, even if that person was the one behind the trigger… I guess  I never thought it was meant literally.” Peter laughs.

Deadpool immediately reaches out for Peter’s hand and grips it tight, “Why the fuck did you do that anyway?” He growls, “You know what, no, we’re going to talk about this when you’re better.”

Peter shakes his head and forces himself to sit up, despite the flaring pain.

“I needed you to understand-”

“Well that's a really fucked up way to go about it.” He interrupts.

“It was the only way to get you to see, to feel how I felt. _Nothing_ was getting through to you Wade! I just… didn't expect you to shoot.” he shifts slowly, careful not to pull at the wounds.

“Do you know what it’s like to watch someone you love die? Over and over and _over_ again?” Peter whispers.

“ **_I_ ** don’t die for ever, Petey,”

“But it’s still _death_ .” Peter pushed, “You think you can die and it won't hurt me? Dying in battle is one thing, _Wade._  But killing yourself? Do you know what it's like not being able to save someone you love? Because let me tell you, I've lost a _shit ton_ of people. I’m sick of it.” 

“You're not losing me. I come back. Unfortunately.”

Peter lets out a whine,” _That's_ exactly what I'm talking about. That self deprecating mindset you have, just...let me help you. _Please._ I don't want to see you dead anymore.” he sobs.

“Why did you do it Petey?”

“You were going to kill yourself... _again_. I couldn't let that happen.”

“That was  really, _really,_ fucked up.I should be - fuck it - I _am_ pissed. You… _you_ made me almost _kill_ you.” he seethes.

“Well now you know how I feel! Every single _goddamn_ time you kill yourself.”

Deadpools eyes widen by a fraction.

“You know...when someone who smokes tells you that you shouldn't smoke, people usually wave it off saying they're being a hypocrite, and laugh it off; but that doesn't mean what they said wasn't true. It is. What I mean is, I may have gone about this in the worst way possible - given the short time span I had to ‘think' it through - but it doesn't mean what I'm trying to say is nonsense. I maybe dealing with my own _shit,_ I maybe the one wanting to help others but can’t even take my own advice, but that does _not_ mean everything I say or want to do to help you is complete _bullshit_.

“I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you. Maybe not like what happened tonight but - you get my point...right?”

“I'm not letting you off the hook for this.” he grumbles “Do you know how often I get nightmares about you dying? It's not exactly a pleasant feeling seeing it come to pass.”

“I'm sorry. You can hate me for eternity...just let me help?”

“I can't hate you forever, sweetums. Forgive never forget.” he leans down to Peter's level and adds, “but i appreciate the thought. Even if the way you went about it was majorly fucked up and complete bullshit.”

Peter glances downwards and allows a small smile to form.

“In other words, I'll _try_ your way. I'll let you in,” Peter glances up at this, eyeing the mercenary. “On one condition.”

Peter nods slowly.

“You let me in too.” Deadpool finishes,”Free all those emotions and pent up anger you got bottled up, tell me what bothers you.”

Peter shakes his head with a small smile.

“This is about you, don't go changing the topic to me,”

“Deal or no deal petey-pie.”

 

“...Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for almost a year. I don't remember what I was doing or where I was going with this, but it was definitely meant as a one-shot.  
> I think I had DP trying to kill himself and Peter thought it was a good idea to get him to take out his anger? or sadness on something else (being him l o l) so he provoked him into shooting him (peter). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Definitely remember that this didn't come out the way it was suppose to. Ah well.


End file.
